


these things will change

by starksrhodey



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Feelings, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksrhodey/pseuds/starksrhodey
Summary: 616 Tony had assumed he wouldn’t have to deal with Thanos ever again. After all, he and his friends had killed him fifteen years ago.He didn’t know how wrong he was.What’s Tony to do when his MCU counterparts come calling?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just to avoid confusion, the main POV of this is 616 Tony. Just imagine the events of Infinity War/Endgame occurred the same way for the 616 timeline and Steve was a result of those events.

**Earth-199999.**

“Do you trust me?” Tony asked the question firmly, his voice unwavering as he met Steve’s gaze. The question held depth, meaning, importance... Everything was on the line here. The fate of humanity and their _friendship._

He was thankful Steve didn’t instantly scoff.

The silence settled over them felt everlasting; but Tony knew it had only been one, maybe two seconds. 

It didn’t make it less daunting.

Tony may have been old, but he wasn’t fearless. Especially when it concerned baring his emotions to a certain blond. Steve would always have that sense of control over Tony; no matter the version.

“I do.” The words fell from Steve’s mouth, rolling off his tongue in what sounded like practiced ease. Tony’s heart clenched at the sound of the blond’s stern voice. 

Steve had never lied directly to Tony, especially with spoken words. Tony didn’t think any version of Steve could lie to someone’s face. Maybe by omission, but.... never to his face. His delicate sensibilities couldn’t handle it. Tony wanted to laugh at the thought. 

But he had rather pressing matters to attend to.

“Then we’ll do this. Together.” Tony nodded jerkily, the last bit sounding offhanded. Almost like an afterthought. But the two of them working together had never been a second option, no.

It had always been what Tony strived for. Presenting a united front. Showcasing a sense of teamwork. 

“As it should be.” Steve spoke, his gaze never once leaving Tony’s face. “Till the end.”

“Till the end.” Tony confirmed, running a hand through his greying hair.

Tony’s eyes traced the youth of Steve’s face, shuttering briefly before forcing himself to focus. They had a battle to win.

____

**Earth-616. Fifteen years after the final show down with Thanos.**

This had began like a dream. Tony had found himself secluded to his lab, not unusual. The unusual part came as a bright flash opened up in the middle of the laboratory. Initially, he had surveyed the opening with unease. It was to be expected, of course. He needed to assess this logically. He should have immediately called in SHIELD, or even Carol. This seemed like the exact kind of problem she had meant when she said to call her if anything _strange_ occurred.

This clearly wasn’t a.... typical earth problem. 

He took a few measured steps closer, his arms cautiously held out in front of him. The armor was practically itching to come out.

It had been years since he needed it.

But he couldn’t go a day without it; without that extra sense of security. It had become his safety net, of a sort. It meant protection. It gave him the upper hand. 

Tony would never find himself sans armor, not again. There would never be a situation in which he’d be defenseless. Nor a situation where he would be forced to lay helplessly as his... _best friend_ fought ferociously. And lost.

He wouldn’t lose anyone else.

Not on his watch.

The silver haired man peered into the opening, his brow furrowing at the hazy light being emitted from within. It began to gradually clear up, the space within the portal becoming visible. Tony was beginning to make out the details of a lab that looked painstakingly similar to his. If it had been fifteen years ago, that is. 

He frowned in confusion.

His laboratory hadn’t looked like that since..

All logical thinking went flying out the window as soon as Tony could make out a familiar silhouette. The light energy from the outline of the worm hole cast a blue filter over the blond hair of one, Steve Rogers. It was instinct, almost; the way Tony didn’t waste a second in order to dive right through. He could almost hear Pepper and Rhodey reprimanding him. 

But this was _Steve._

It didn’t matter that Tony had been at his funeral. That he could still hear the sound of the casket being lowered into the ground. Or how the thought of that day still caused Tony to tremble; in sorrow and in anger. Anger at not being _enough._ Enough to save a life. Not just any life, no. Steve’s life. 

It didn’t matter that Tony knew Steve was dead. And that there was no way this could actually be him. 

The billionaire knew that. He had been forced to witness Steve’s death at the hands of the alien fiend, Thanos. He hadn’t felt that useless since he was in the cave, held captive by the Ten Rings.

Facts didn’t matter. Tony couldn’t even think of how it had been fifteen years. The passing of time was evident. It was a trademark on the world. Everyone and everything was moving forward and changing. The only change Tony saw would be when he looked in the mirror to see the rapid production of silver hair. 

So he would take this chance. The chance at finding more information out on this stranger wearing Steve’s face. Tony couldn’t explain the drive within him. The feeling in the pit of his stomach... it was almost like he was being tugged forth. 

He had lived the past fifteen years grieving a man he wouldn’t see again. But yet, Steve stood on the other side of this opening. 

Tony would be a fool to not act.

He dove head first into the opening of the portal.


	2. Chapter two.

**Earth-199999.**

Tony had found himself with his back plastered to the wall of Stark’s communal room. He had managed to escape the endless conversations and avoid finding himself in conversation with individuals who wore the same faces as his friends.

He did rather enjoy people watching, however. Being able to stand back and enjoy the silence felt rewarding; especially after the grueling weeks he had just endured. Tony could’ve laughed. It had felt like months. It had began to look as if nothing would work. But they did it. 

Tony had aided his new friends, sorry, _different versions_ of his friends, in defeating Thanos. 

It had taken intense planning. Multiple different strategies and so many backup plans that they had almost ran out of letters to use. And Tony still couldn’t believe it. The atmosphere as Thanos’ lifeless body laid on the ground was quiet... so quiet. It was almost eery. 

It had felt like everyone was afraid to be the one to break the silence. Almost as if it would jinx them. But Tony understood. He had stood back, too, exhausted eyes surveying the area. Nebula was still crouched, a gleam in her eye as she stood over her kill.

They had succeeded, this time.

Which is more than Tony could say about his own first hand experienced with the alien. He had won, too. But with his own win came great loss. And Tony still struggled with falling into the mindset that Steve’s death helped save the world.

He couldn’t actually say it was worth it.

Because, while Tony’s world was moving on, he still thought of Steve everyday.

Tony inhaled, his calloused hands gripping the railing as his tired eyes flickered to and fro. It was still pretty mind blowing for him to see such younger versions of his friends. Well, young to him. He couldn’t help but wonder if they had always appeared to be so young, reckless, and determined? 

When had they matured?

With loss, Tony summed up. Losing Steve... it seemed to age everyone twice as fast as usual. The mirth was gone. They had lost people before, sure. But it felt surreal. It was like being a kid and believing your parents knew how to fix everything. You never thought you’d see the day in which they _didn’t._ Just like Tony never thought he’d see the day that Steve didn’t exist.

“Lighten up, old man.”

Tony broke from his thoughts, a chuckle passing his lips as the alternate version of himself passed him a water. The younger Tony seemed tired, too. But it was the kind of tired that had come with the end of a long battle. The tired from losing sleep. Worrying. Stress. Exhaustion. Tony knew that tired too well.

“There’s a party down there.” Earth-616 Tony motioned towards the floor, sending his younger self an inquisitive look. 

“Yeah, there will be plenty of those.” Earth-199999 Tony shrugged, dismissing the idea. “But you. You’re different, new, like a shiny toy.”

“Not that new.” Tony motioned towards his overall being. 

“Suppose I have that to look forward to.” 

Silence settled over them, but it was comfortable. Which felt rather weird within itself. Tony felt like he was having an intensely bizarre dream; he felt _calm_ standing alongside a version of himself from a different universe. 

He was going to have a hard time explaining this to Rhodey and Pepper. Not to mention the struggle it would be to even convince them of this authenticity. He knew how it would go. They’d share pitying glances without saying what they truly thought... _Tony was on the verge of losing it. He really thought he had traveled to a different world to help different versions of themselves. He thought he had saved Steve._

But it was real to Tony. That would have to be enough for him. 

“Steve wants to talk to you.” 

The sound of that name being used in the present tense was something Tony still struggled to get used to. And he had to remind himself. _This wasn’t his Steve._

“Where is he?”

“He’s downstairs, waiting in my lab. Bruce and Scott are stabilizing the portal in order to prepare it for your journey back.”

Tony didn’t want to go back, not really.

But he knew it was out of the picture. He couldn’t abandon his home, even if it were a home without Steve. He had others who relied on him, who needed him, and he needed them, too. And he couldn’t let them down.

“I suppose this is it.” Tony glanced around, his eyes burning the room into his memory. The room full of friends who could barely stand up, but they were together and whole. Happy. Tired and exhausted, but accomplished.

“We couldn’t have done it without you.” Earth-616 Tony met the gaze of his alternate self, unsurprised to see eyes like his own starring at him with genuine sincerity; not one speck of pity in them. 

Tony knew how it felt to be pitied; he’d never force himself to endure it.

“Maybe.” Tony shrugged, wincing as exhaustion began to settle in his bones. He wasn’t as young as he used to be. Tomorrow morning was going to feel _great._ “You’ve always had the ability to accomplish anything.”

“Maybe we...” Earth-199999 Tony spoke, his words briefly faltering, his head turning away as he continued his sentence. “Maybe _I_ needed to know what was at stake. What I...”

“What you could lose.” Tony finished for his younger self. His tone was quiet, but understanding. 

He stepped back, his palm sliding along the shoulder blades of his younger self before squeezing his right shoulder. He offered him a few pats before slipping away, his legs taking him down the stairs and towards the lab. 

He couldn’t blame Tony. He fought as hard as he could, and he lost Steve. If he had known that Steve would be a causality of war.. Tony would’ve found a way to fight even harder. Somehow. He would’ve found the energy to try harder, even when he wanted to lay down. Even when he knew he had given it all he had.

He turned the corner, his hand stretching out to trail along the wall as he neared his destination. It felt like he was saying more than goodbye. Tony didn’t understand, not really. But the emotion lay heavy in the pit of his stomach. 

“Mr. Stark.”

Tony paused in the doorway, smiling wryly as his eyes met the gaze of Steve. He couldn’t even mentally add _younger_ Steve to his name; much like he were doing to the rest of these different heroes. Because they _were_ younger than his own friends back home. His friends had aged from this point.

Steve hadn’t.

He had died.

This Steve?

He looked exactly like the version of Steve that Tony had last knew. Before he had taken his last breath. But there was life in the eyes of this Steve. Blood pulsed in his veins. His Steve had died, never grew old. And this Steve would.

The trip had been worth it. 

Tony couldn’t save his Steve, but he had saved this one.

“I told you to call me Tony, Mr. Rogers.” Tony tacked the formality on at the end, sending the blond a pointed look as he winced from it.

“Of course.” Steve apologized, a flush spreading across his cheeks. He even had the audacity to appear _sheepish._

“I’m not as young as I used to be.” Tony spoke, motioning towards where Bruce and Scott were hovering around the worm hole, speaking quickly to one another. “I hope this journey is smoother than the first.”

Steve laughed, his blond hair swooping into his face as his chest shook. He stepped closer, tilting his head down. “I think you still have it in you. You did well out in the field, especially for your age.” The last part was added with a smirk.

“I’m greying, Rogers, not dying.”

Steve shrugged and sent Tony a meaningful look. His blue eyes flickered down the length of Tony’s torso before trailing back up. The glance was slow and measured, not a bit of shame swimming in those familiar blue eyes. It didn’t help that he bravely met Tony’s gaze head on.

It was at that moment that a whoop sounded from the far right corner of the room. The two glanced away, a flush spreading across the apple’s of Tony’s cheeks.

“I supposed they fixed it.” Steve cleared his throat, a smug tone laced in his voice.

“Yeah.” Tony croaked. 

He didn’t know if his voice cracked from the obvious heated stare that had just been directed at him, or from the prospect of returning to a world sans Steve. Perhaps it’s a mixture of the two, he conceded, almost hysterically. Only Tony would find himself in a situation like so.

“I will miss you, Tony.”

_”I will miss you, Tony._

He closed his eyes and tried to pretend they weren’t welling up with tears. The feeling in his stomach had continued to grow, he almost felt nauseous. That phrase... it had been echoed so long ago. But not long enough, no. Tony could still feel the wind on his skin. How Steve had looked as Tony peered up at him through his sunglasses.

“Hey..” Steve brushed his shoulder against Tony’s. “Bruce explained alternate realities to me earlier.”

“Oh?” Tony tried to keep his breathing at an even pace. He could handle this. He could keep his emotions in check.

“A lot of it went over my head, of course.” Steve shrugged, gradually wrapping his arm around Tony’s shoulder. The latter had to stop himself from sinking into the embrace. “But... the main parts stuck. He said from the data he had collected, our universes seemed to follow the same projectile path.”

“I don’t– Steve.” Tony sighed, half wanting to pull away and hide while the other part wanted to get one last hug. The first in fifteen years. “What are you saying?”

“Our feelings, friendships, mindset, personalities, you name it.” Steve spoke, his voice breaking into a murmur at the next bit. “ _Relationships_ are the same. The only difference would be, well. My death. As far as Bruce knows, of course.”

“What does this have to do with anything?” Tony’s breath caught at the way Steve said relationship. He was trying to move past it, but the word kept echoing in his head.

“I’m saying, Tony, that I love you.” The blond pushed the dark haired man back, gripping him by the shoulders even as he held him at arms length. The position had forced Tony to maintain eye contact with him. “Loved you. Love you. Past, present, future. Hell, Stark, I don’t know what it was like for you to have lost me. But this version of me, is the same as yours. And I... I know you want me to be your Steve.”

“I-I’m not asking you–“

“Hey. Tony, I know.” Steve stepped forward, his hands cupping the older Tony’s cheeks, his thumb wiping the stray tears. “I know that you wouldn’t ask. I’m saying... I know I’m not him. That’s proven. You’re preparing to leave to return to a world without him. But I have his memories and the experiences, Tony. And you have to know, he loved you. No matter what may have happened, or may not have been cleared up. Don’t carry this grief around with you, he’d want you to be happy. To not- to not blame yourself.”

Tony inhaled shakily even as the tears began to freely flow down his cheeks. He could taste the salt on his lips, the bottom one trembling as Steve’s words began to settle over him. The blond gently reached out, his arms tugging the older man into his chest. Tony had forgone all sense of keeping up pretenses and finally allowed himself to crumble against that firm chest.

His tears were staining the front of Steve’s shirt, he knew this. But he couldn’t find it within him to even care. He didn’t care the impression he may be leaving, he needed this. And if Steve was willing to give...

The blond rubbed soothing circles into the material of Tony’s shirt. It was calming, the sensation lulling the dark haired man into a sense of peace. 

“Before you go...” Steve slowly untangled himself, reaching back before revealing a book of some sort. He opened the pages and began flipping through, highlighting the countless pictures being shown. “The team, we uh, they made this for you. Mainly Peter, he had the camera.”

Tony held the book in a death grip as Steve slid it into his grasp. “A photo album.”

“Of memories from the last few days.” Steve spoke quietly. “Proof, even. Let everyone back home try and tell you this didn’t happen.”

Tony let out a wet laugh. “You know them so well.”

Steve shrugged, almost as if to say, what can you do?

They shared another weighted glance, and Tony had questions. Countless questions. He knew the path he had been on with his Steve, the _romantic_ relationship they shared and how it was nonexistent after the accords. 

They hadn’t fixed things before Steve passed. They had embraced, of course. And worked together like old times. But apologies were scarce, and their foundation had remained shaky. Tony was relying on them having time _after_ Thanos. After they fixed the world. But that time had never come. 

And it wouldn’t.

Not for him.

But he had to focus on the words of Earth-199999 Steve. He would know how the blond felt, even if he had died. The feelings had remained. They existed. Steve may have passed, but his feelings would remain. They would be constant.

Besides, this Steve and Tony?

They had an entire future ahead of them.

Tony smiled at the thought.

“Take care, Cap.” Tony found himself able to offer the Captain a genuine smile, one that had even managed to reach his eyes.

Steve nodded, sending the older man a warm expression. Proud, even. He stepped alongside Tony, walking him up to the wormhole.

Tony held the photo album firmly to his chest, his fingers gripping the corners as he left the warmth of Steve’s side. He could now begin to feel the energy of the portal washing over him. The way it almost felt like static electricity. The smell of ozone.

This may have been a step closer to Tony returning home, but it was also a step in the right direction. It was Tony also taking steps towards building a better future for himself.

He knew it was time to stop living in the past.

“Tony?”

He glanced to the side.

Steve stepped up, a gentle look in his eyes as he leaned forward. Tony braced himself, a soft sigh escaping his mouth as Steve’s lips pressed against the skin of his forehead. 

“I’ll take care of him, Tony.” Steve promised. “Remember that. Because that’s what he would’ve done for you. Don’t ever forget.”

“I won’t.” Tony sent him a watery smile. “Thank you, for trusting an old man like me.”

“Always.” Steve offered him a faux salute, stepping back before a pensive look took over his features. “If there’s ever any trouble on your end that your guys can’t handle... well. You know where to find us.”

Tony turned away, an amused smile tugging at his lips.

Oh, how Steve didn’t know of the heroes to come. Tony pauses briefly, his mind whirling. Perhaps he should inform him of– no, he waved the thought off. It might not be wise to tell this Steve of future events. Who knows how that could alter the dimension?

“Of course, Cap.” Tony nodded, sending him an appreciative smile. “Take care.”

The billionaire sent Bruce and Scott a fleeting nod before inhaling. His skin began to tingle as he stepped forward and into the open portal. It felt almost... like walking into plastic wrap. The energy clung to him, wrapping around his every curve and edge before swallowing him whole. It was like a domino effect after that. Everything began to change; the scenery and temperature rising and falling.

Images and flashes blurred past Tony’s eyes at a rapid pace. It almost felt like wind was rushing past Tony’s ears as he tumbled through the time and space continuum. 

And then, it was over.

Tony landed in his desolate laboratory with a thump. He winced as the pain of the fall shot through him. That would surely leave a bruise, he thought to himself. He slowly rose to his feet, glancing at his desk before placing the photo album atop of it.

His eyes flickered around the room, thankful for its emptiness for once. He would need time to process the past few days. And a good long shower before climbing into his bed.

It felt almost unsettling for Tony to find himself falling back into his typical routine. He took a shower, his towel snugly wrapped around his hips as he slid into a pair of house shoes. He idly starred into the mirror, turning his head as he eyed the reflection before him.

The grey in his hair seemed more pronounced than ever. It contrasted quite nicely with the patches of dark that appeared to be clinging to his roots. It was amusing to think that a part of him was still holding onto his youth, even if barely.

He took a razor to his face, beginning to feel refreshed at the sensation of smooth skin. Tony buried his face in a hand towel before exhaling ruggedly, allowing his emotion to decompress. It had been a long time coming, he figured.

Tony backed away from the mirror, the image of his silver haired form still visible even as he stood in the middle of his bedroom. He slid into a pair of joggers and a well loved hoodie before padding downstairs. 

“Mr. Stark.”

Tony faltered at the sound of Peter’s voice. Peter who, for that matter, was more often busy or in a meeting than not. Peter, who never popped in for a visit without planning it in advance.

“Peter.” Tony’s brows shot up, worry gnawing at his conscience. He hadn’t even thought that his friends and family would assume the worst at his disappearance. They must be sick with worry, especially if Peter were to drop everything to be in Tony’s house.

“You’re not dressed.” The taller man raised an expectant brow, crossing his arms. 

“Uh, no, listen, son–“

“I’m not surprised, save your excuses.” Peter huffed a laugh before shooing Tony back up the stairs. “Just throw something on. If you hurry we can still make our reservations. You can tell me about your latest breakthrough in the car.”

“I– what reservations? Peter–“

“Don’t tell me you forgot.” Peter stoped, his brow furrowing before thinning out once more. “Pepper and Happy’s anniversary dinner? We’re meeting them along with everyone else.”

Tony’s face went blank. 

His mind raced, beginning to oddly recall of a time before he had visited an alternate universe in which he had agreed to such plans. But that... that was impossible. He had been in the different reality for _weeks_ , and this lunch date would’ve occurred days ago. How could–

Tony’s eyes widened as an invisible light bulb flashed over his head. Time evidently appeared to work quite differently when visiting different realities. That would explain why his house wasn’t crawling with SHIELD agents, sorcerers, Asgardians, and heroes alike. No one was worried about his disappearance because, well... it hadn’t been an unusually long time.

It had been a few days, tops. 

Interesting.

“Of course.” Tony nodded, plastering what he hoped to be a reassuring smile across his face. “I just need a few, I’ll meet you at the car?”

Peter pulled away and nodded slowly, concern briefly flashing across his face. He shot Tony an approving smile before disappearing down the stairs. The older man allowed his eyes to trail after the man, a whimsical sigh falling past his lips.

It was strange.

Hours ago he had seen a baby faced Peter Parker and now.. his Peter was grown. He knew how to wear suits and had finally grown into his limbs. This Peter walked with assuredness. He had grown up.

Tony braced himself against the wall.

Seeing Peter grow up was a reminder that everyone else had managed to find a home for themselves, without Steve. Don’t get Tony wrong, he knew they missed the blond. But they were able to follow and go through healthy stages of grief at a relatively normal rate.

Or, however normal you could refer to it.

And Tony knew what the feeling in his stomach had been.

He hadn’t realized it at the time, but oh, he did now.

Maybe it was the way his eyes watched a version of his friends embrace one another. The way they shared a drink and fell into one another after it was obvious Thanos would be no more. The hidden, secret glances that Steve and Tony seemed to share periodically. 

When Earth-199999 Tony had found him, and thanked him in his own way. He had reminded Tony of his value. Tony had listened to his younger self talk about how he may have made the difference in Steve’s life. 

Tony may not have saved his Steve, but he saved that one. 

It could’ve been when Steve had held him, and confessed everything Tony had needed to hear. Words of affirmation. He had helped Tony heal a part of himself that had been broken for years. 

That feeling?

Tony was moving on.

It had taken fifteen years and traveling to an alternate universe... but he could sense it now. There would always be a part of him that would miss Steve Rogers. But it was easier to breathe now. And it would get easier. That much was clear.

“Come on, old man!”

Tony grinned as he pushed his arms through a button up shirt. “Don’t make me regret installing a parachute in your suit years ago!”

“I–“ Tony could hear the way Peter faltered. It was an unspoken rule to not discuss anything that had happened fifteen years ago, and then some. All of it was off topic, at least around Tony. The billionaire was known to even leave the room. 

“You don’t mean that!” Peter called up to him, delight curling around his words.

Tony paused briefly, a chuckle escaping his mouth as he fiddled with his cufflinks. He stepped into the view of the mirror, his eyes trailing across his visible body.

The man that stood in the light of the mirror was obviously older. He had wrinkles, and his eyes appeared tired. His face was smooth, and torso still appeared to be the same as it had been years ago. Just... a bit softer. Not as lean. 

The retired hero knew he wore age well. But he stopped caring about his looks years ago. It had felt like he were lost in an endless cycle of just existing. 

But if Steve had taught Tony one thing, it had been a simple lesson. It was never too late to change, to make things right.

Tony turned off the bathroom light.


	3. Epilogue.

And then Tony wakes up and his Steve is there. It took him a moment to make sense of what he was seeing. He had to force himself to blink rapidly, expecting the sight before him to disappear. Even though that’s not how waking up worked.

His older, 15 years older Steve, with gray in his hair, is there, snoozing next to him. It catches him off guard. Tony’s usually great about saving face, but he can’t help the noise that comes out of his mouth. Steve woke up slowly, groaning, before he rolled over to Tony’s side of the bed. His broad form plastered to Tony’s bare back, practically squishing him. 

“Steve... Steve.” The frantic tone in Tony’s voice caused Steve to jolt, his eyes wide awake.

“Tony? What’s wrong?” The blond sat up and began to assess Tony; his blue eyes trailing up and down the billionaire’s form.

Tony couldn’t believe it. Steve is in bed. Beside him. Steve is alive. This isn’t younger Steve from the other universe. This is _his_ Steve. How is this possible? 

“How are you here? What’s happening?” Tony’s going through a million different thoughts in his head, while Steve just sits there concerned and confused. Last night, everything was fine. Not fine, but fine. His Steve was gone. He knew his Steve loved him before he died, but he also knew that he would never see him again. He fell asleep with his head clear and his heart heavy. So, why was Steve here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure to leave me kudos and comments! :)
> 
> And if you were worried, there WILL be a sequel, haha.

**Author's Note:**

> Alsooooo. A big thank you to Kelly (@thwintrsoldier) for reviewing this for me!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and cried with me! 
> 
> Please leave me kudos and comments.  
> \- you can find me on Twitter @winterstarks


End file.
